A Midsummer Weekend's Dream
by BeeKay84
Summary: The Weekenders. Tino, Lor, Carver and Tish are making plans for a very special weekend, when something crops up. Something completely unexpected. One shot in 3 chapters. Please R & R!
1. Friday

DISCLAIMER – I do not own The Weekenders or any of the show's characters. Doug Langdale and Disney own them. I also do not own _A Midsummer Night's Dream_. The title and a quote I used in this piece of fanfiction both belong to William Shakespeare.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Hello there! This is BeeKay84, author of the Weekenders fanfiction _A sorrow shared_. This is my second piece of Weekenders fanfiction which I finally finished. I was hoping I could release it months earlier, but I was busier than I first thought I'd be. So, my time for writing was pretty scarce. But here it is! Please note that English is not my native language, so I apologize for any mistakes in advance. And I know that – as a Weekenders fanfic writer – I'm pretty unknown, and I'm not (and will never be) even nearly as good as admireable authors, like Attic Man, Lord Malachite, Didjargo or Gerarddominus. But still, I love writing and hope you enjoy this little story at least a bit. My first Weekenders fanfic was written in script form, which IMHO works well with fanfiction that is supposed to be like a 10-minutes-episode. Though this story is more like a 10-minutes-episode as well, I attempted at novel form this time. That's why I parted it in 3 chapters. Now, I hope you enjoy. ;)

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**THE WEEKENDERS: A MIDSUMMER WEEKEND'S DREAM**

**-FRIDAY-**

It was a normal Friday afternoon at Bahia Bay Middle School. The bell rang after the last class and the kids were racing out of the building, visibly happy that they had overcome yet another school week and the weekend had started. Among them was Tino who calmly, but with a joyous smile on his face, marched towards the exit.

"Hi, here's Tino," he happily shouted, while the students still ran past him in the greyed background. "This weekend is a very special weekend! Well, neither there's a great band coming to town, nor a totally pointless and stupid competition to take part in – but let me tell you: This weekend is gonna be so special that there can't possibly be anything more special! It's gonna be the one and only, the greatest, the…"

"Tino!" Carver shouted beside him. "Get to the point already!"

"Alright, alright," Tino sighed. "I just wanted to put some suspense in here. Okay, check this out: This weekend, it's gonna be the 8th anniversary of our friendship! Now, if that's not special?"

"It's hard to believe we've known each other for so long now," Carver said. The background turned back to normal, as Lor and Tish joined them.

"We have to do something totally awesome this weekend, something very special," Tino stated. "But first, we need a suitable, quiet place to discuss what we could do."

"Let's go eat some pizza!" Lor shouted enthusiastically.

"No, there we'd only be disturbed by that strange pizza guy with some stupid show," Carver retorted. "It's best when we go over to Tish's. There aren't any annoying siblings or mind-reading mothers around, either."

"Alright," Tish agreed, and so they went right on.

On their way there, the four of them didn't talk much about school or about their homework. They rather came up with memories from the earliest days of their friendship and all the years following. They couldn't even count all those weekends they had spent together. There really must have been something very special about their friendship, something that was able to keep four such different young people together for such a long time. And that was indeed a reason to celebrate, they all agreed. They had to think of something very special.

When they finally arrived at the fence around the beautiful little house of the Katsufrakis family and Tish was about to open the door, she suddenly stopped and stared. While the others were still giggling about one of their many memories from the weekends past, Tish noticed something extremely strange: In front of the fence, right in the middle of the door, there lay a relatively big stone that clearly contrasted from the white fence. But the strange thing was: The stone had the shape of a heart.

"Ey Tish, what's up?" Lor inquired as she noticed Tish's stiff posture.

Carver followed Tish's confused stare at the ground with his own eyes. "Oh, looks like somebody wanted to block the way."

Tino shook his head and remarked: "That's not what it looks like to me. Notice the shape of this stone." He added in a conspiratorial voice: "There seems to be something more about it…"

Tish cleared her throat and stuttered: "Um, that, that certainly is nothing but a… a coincidence. Yes. A coincidence. There are many – many stones that by chance look like, you know… Well, I don't think that has anything to do with…" But when she bent down to pick up the stone, an envelope came into view underneath it. It said "Petratishkovna".

Tino grinned: "So? You're sure there's nothing about it?"

Tish ashamedly looked down at the ground and then back on the letter. They all waited eagerly, but Tish didn't do anything. Lor finally couldn't stand it any longer and demanded: "Come on, open it already!"

"And read it aloud!" Carver added.

Tish still felt entirely unsure and ashamed. Should she really read the letter aloud to her friends? On the other hand, the four of them had told each other many a secret already in the past years. She opened the letter and unfolded it, as it only consisted of a single piece of paper that has been folded to an envelope. Tish's eyes moved from the left to the right and to the left again, line after line. And suddenly, she took a deep breath and shouted joyously: "That's unbelieveable!"

"What? Tell us already!" Lor exclaimed.

Tish beamed: "Just listen to this!

'_Petratishkovna, goddess, nymph, perfect, divine!_

_To what, my love, shall I compare thine eyne?_

_Crystal is muddy. O, how ripe in show_

_Thy lips, those kissing cherries, tempting grow!'"_

Tish sighed and held the letter up to her heart.

The others just stared at her in confusion. "Huh?" Carver asked. "What kind of senseless stuff is that?"

Tish hissed: "That's from William Shakespeare, you ignorants!" Then she became calmer: "It's a quote from _A Midsummer Night's Dream_, to be precise."

"Oh right, Shakespeare!" Tino noticed.

"Well, that would explain a lot," Carver added.

"What, Shakespeare dedicated one of his poems to Tish?" Lor asked. The others gave her some blank stares. "What?"

"That's just incredible!" Tish continued dreamily. "Who could have written that? Who could, by any chance, suspect that I admire Shakespeare and his works?"

Tino, Carver and Lor looked at her with bored expressions.

"Well," Tish sighed. "Just about anyone."

Of course, this incident totally messed up their plans – or rather the attempt of making plans – for this weekend. First, to avoid Tish's parents' interference, they went to Snack Shack's.

While they were queuing in front of it, Tish said to Lor who was standing behind her: "How are we supposed to find out who wrote that letter? We have to proceed in a tactical and cunning way."

Lor noticed Percy getting at the end of the line behind her, turned around, grabbed him by the collar and bellowed at him: "Was it you who wrote that letter to Tish? HUH? Come on, admit it already!"

Percy stuttered in a shocked manner: "But… but… err, what letter?"

Lor kept screaming at him: "Don't try to deny it, or else I'll glue you to the wall!"

Percy freed himself and ran away as fast as he could. Tish glared at Lor. "What?" Lor uttered. Tish just rolled her eyes and turned around again, for it was her turn now.

After all four of them got their chili-cheese-fries, they sat down at their regular table. Tino started: "Okay, first of all we should think about who the letter _could_ be from."

"Well, it must be someone who is well-read and knows how to use the words of Shakespeare," Tish concluded.

"Besides, that someone must know your complete first name," Carver added.

"And what if it was one of you guys?" Lor suggested and alternately pointed at Tino and Carver.

"No, no, no, I sure didn't do it!" Carver clarified.

"One would've noticed that immediately, because then the letter would've been illegible," Tino jibed at him. Turning to Tish, he said: "But it wasn't me, either, I swear."

"But who else knows Tish's full name – and is able to spell it correctly?" Lor interposed.

"Well, I think that includes just about anyone at school. After all, my name appears in the yearbook," Tish explained. "And as Shakespeare's works are frequently used as reading matter in class, that doesn't really limit the bounds of possibility." A long silence followed.

"Maybe it was Bluke!" Lor said suddenly.

"No, maybe it was Leard," Carver suggested.

"Or could it be Percy?" Tish considered.

Tino wanted to suggest something as well, but then he just sighed: "I don't think this is gonna help."

"Tino's right," Tish agreed. "I suggest we all think to ourselves in silence first. Then, every one grabs a napkin and writes down the name of someone who, in his opinion, is most likely to be the author of that letter. And then, we try to figure out together whose suggestion is the most probable one."

They thought about it for a few minutes, in which Carver ate the most chili-cheese-fries at the same time. Then, Tish signaled them to grab a napkin, and they all wrote something down. Tino hesitated and in the end turned the blank napkin around.

Tish was the first to turn her napkin around and explained: "I suspect my attempt at falling in love with Percy back then might have touched him more than he admitted in the first place."

Lor was next. Her napkin said "Bluke". "I just couldn't come up with anyone else," she said apologetically.

When Carver turned his napkin around, Lor, Tish and Tino gasped: "What! HANS?"

Carver justified: "What? I just didn't want to stick with my first opinion – like you did."

"What about you, Tino?" Tish asked.

"Well, I, um, actually I didn't – um, come up with anyone," he stuttered.

"That can't be," Carver noticed. "You're too nervous right now."

"No, I, I can't say it. At least not here."

"Why not?"

"I just can't. I can't say it – in front of Lor."

"What? Why not in front of me?" Lor shouted.

"Oh, you mean…?" Carver suspected it already.

Tino sighed. "Yes… I believe it could have been Thomson."

"What? No way!" Lor stood up, shocked. "Not in this life!"

"Lor, calm down!" Tish said.

"No, I won't calm down!" Lor screamed even louder.

"Lor, that doesn't mean he actually was it. It's nothing but a suspicion," Tish tried.

"You better hope he wasn't!" Lor sat down again and looked at Tish in a threatening way. "Or else I don't know what!"

"Okay, now calm down!" Carver uttered. "So, how are we gonna find out who it was? Do we have to spy on every guy, or what?"

"Hey, that's not a too bad idea…," Tino said in a conspiratorial voice.

"You want to spy on Thomson?" Lor was shocked. "No, count me out!"

"Well, fine, Lor, we're gonna find out without you," Carver replied. "Probably it's even easier without you."

"Yeah," Tino agreed. "It could be difficult to spy on Thomson with Lor shouting at us he can't be it."

"Okay, so tomorrow, we'll just start with Thomson…," Carver suggested.

They all seemed to ignore Lor and her supressed anger, until she stood up and proclaimed: "Okay, fine, go on and do your stupid spy game, but keep me out of it! I'm going home to do my homework!" She grabbed her remaining chili-cheese-fries and angrily stamped away. The others just gaped after her.

"Wow. Lor is going home to do her homework… voluntarily!" Carver noticed.

"She really must be _pretty_ disturbed…," Tino added.

The three of them were still sitting at Snack Shack's for quite a long time, discussing how to proceed. Tish was pretty silent the whole time, but Tino and Carver didn't really notice. Then, they all went home and did their homework in order to have enough time left for their mission. They found out that Thomson had a football practice on Saturday morning. And there, they wanted to lie in wait for him, hoping that they could solve the secret of the mysterious love letter.

**End of Chapter One**


	2. Saturday

DISCLAIMER – I do not own The Weekenders or any of the show's characters. Doug Langdale and Disney own them. I also do not own _A Midsummer Night's Dream_. The title and a quote I used in this piece of fanfiction both belong to William Shakespeare. Just the "Pizza, Baby!" in this chapter belongs to me.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Well, I just wanted to say something else concerning the first chapter: Unfortunately, I only have the German version of _A Midsummer Night's Dream_, so I had to look up the original quote in a search engine. I hope I cited it correctly. If anyone has Shakespeare's _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ and finds a mistake in my quote (apart from Tish's name in it, of course ;)), please tell me, and I'll correct it, okay? Now, on with the story…

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**-SATURDAY-**

There wasn't even light yet, when Tish's eyes fluttered open once again. Her glance fell upon the dark ceiling. She sighed and rolled over on her other side. But she knew that sleep wouldn't come easy to her. The whole night long, she had slept for one hour, then lay awake for another hour, then fell asleep again, only to awake again another hour later. She had to think about so many things. On the one hand, she was still touched by the letter, on the other hand, she felt totally helpless. She just hadn't been prepared for such a revelation and above all, the uncertainty about who nursed such feelings for _her_ out of all people tortured her. But another thought tortured her as well: The thought of Lor. What if the letter really came from Thomson Oberman? True, he would be the one in Bahia Bay who Tish would secretly most want to admire her. After all, Thomson was very intelligent and well-read, just like her. But as she remembered the time when Lor almost freaked out because of Tish's so-called "coming on to him", her throat almost tied up. Lor would never ever forgive her if she, in her stead, came together with Thomson. Tish closed her eyes and tried to get back to sleep, hoping that someone else would turn out to be her admirer…

Thomson's football practice started at 9 a.m. Punctually, Tish, Tino and Carver met at the football field. The plan was simple: Tish was supposed to get into the first row of the grandstand and cheer for Thomson. Tino and Carver would hide next to the grandstand and watch Thomson's reactions from there.

And so, Tish got up on the grandstand, to the very front, and cheered for Thomson enthusiastically. However, she only did that when the rest of the audience cheered as well. For this was only practice and no match for the football team, there certainly weren't many people around, hardly more than a dozen. Tish would've felt too embarrassed, if she really had acted like some sort of groupie. But every time she helplessly looked over at Tino and Carver, the two of them signaled her to make herself more noticed. Eventually, Tish couldn't stand the boys' urging any longer. She had to think of something to draw Thomson's attention to her. She had to think of something fast.

Unfortunately, Tish exaggerated a bit, under all this pressure. She loudly exclaimed all of a sudden: "Thomson Oberman, you are the greatest! With your sporty nature and sense of motion you truly have this game down to a fine art!"

As nobody else was cheering or shouting at that moment, Thomson could clearly understand her. Confused, he turned around when he was just about to get ready to catch the ball. The consequence: The ball hit Thomson's head and he fell to the ground. Tish gasped for a moment and then glared at Carver and Tino who grinned at her apologetically. Fortunately, Thomson immediately got on his feet again and continued as if nothing had happened at all.

For the rest of the practice, Tish had been reserved with her cheering again. When the practice was over and the football team met for a discussion in the middle of the field, Tish went back to the others.

"Great plan!" she hissed at the boys.

"Hey, we just told you to cheer, not to hold a speech," Tino replied.

Carver said: "But did you notice Thomson's reaction? Did you see how he looked at you, Tish? That means something!"

"It means that I distracted him from playing with a stupid exclamation, so that he injured his head!"

"Yeah, but why did he injure his head?"

"He was hit by the ball," Tino answered drily.

"Yes, I know that. But I mean, why did he let Tish distract him?" Carver corrected.

"Guys, that doesn't matter at all!" Tish stated. "All we wanted was to find out if he wrote the letter."

"Yeah, that's why we have to find out if he's crushing on you," Carver added.

"You guys, I've got it!" Tino cried out suddenly. "Tish, you just have to ask Thomson for a signature!"

"WHAT?" Tish gasped.

"So you can compare the handwriting!"

"Gosh, alright – it may be embarrassing, but the odds for this plan to work out are at least a little bit higher than the odds for me to get even _more_ humiliated."

When the team was leaving the field, Tish already stood I position. Smiling, with her hands behind her back, she was standing at the edge of the field, when Thomson approached her. He was looking at her in a confused way, and when he was standing in front of her, he stuttered: "Um, hi Tish. Uh, before, what…?"

Tish quickly interrupted him: "Umm, Thomson, you… played so very well. I admire your achievement!"

"Well, thanks. But…"

"Would you give me the great honor to sign my yearbook?"

"What? You… want me to give you an autograph or something?"

"Uh, yes… please," Tish grinned and offered the yearbook, which she carried with her for her investigation concerning the letter, to him. Thomson skeptically looked at her, but finally he took the pen, which Carver had quickly given to Tish, and opened the book.

"With dedication please…," Tish added ashamedly. "Please write: To Petratishkovna."

Thomson did as she said and gave the book back to her.

"Thanks."

"Uh, yeah – see ya…," Thomson uttered and quickly made sure to get away. Tish sighed in shame, she felt like an idiot. Thomson always respected her because of her intelligence. What if he didn't any more now?

But Tish quickly remembered her task. She pulled the love letter out of her pocket and compared. She frowned a bit and then explained: "Guys, it wasn't him. His handwriting is totally different from my secret admirer's."

In a way, they all were relieved. At least, Lor wouldn't have a reason to worry. But they didn't succeed. They had to think of a new plan and, above all, of a new potential author for the love letter. But first, they wanted to eat something, for it was noon already.

This week, the Pizza Place was entitled "Pizza, Baby!" The colorful rounded letters and the peace symbols on the sign unequivocally showed that the Pizza Place was entirely dedicated to the 60's this time. When Tino, Tish and Carver entered, the sounds of guitars immediately penetrated into their ears, and they beheld a sea of flowers, love beads and protest signs saying things like "Give Pizza a chance". In the middle of the room, the pizza guy was sitting, wearing hippie clothes – even a long wig –, playing guitar. Around him, there weren't any chairs or tables, only some quilts were lying on the floor for the guests to sit down.

On one of those, the three spotted no one else but Lor who was just complaining: "Hey, when will I get my pizza? I've been ordering it for the forth time now!"

The pizza guy didn't bother to interrupt his guitar playing, but he answered in a firm and loud voice: "I won't serve any pizzas until you've heard my message! For you, eating a pizza is nothing but consuming food. You're selfish when you eat a pizza! But pizza has its rights, too! The right to be eaten with pleasure! Give pizza a chance! Take it as it is! Just think about those poor animals that end up on it!"

"Alright, then I take my pizza without any meat on it, if you insist – but hurry up a little, I'm starving!"

At that moment, the other three had approached Lor, and Tino asked: "Do you still have room for three on that quilt?"

Lor turned around in surprise and immediately looked down again, suspiciously: "Oh look who we've got here. Three so-called 'friends' of mine who conspired against me!"

Silently, the three sat down beside her, when Lor asked venomously: "So, Tish? Are you happy now with Thomson?"

"WHAT?" Tish exclaimed. "Lor – I'm not interested in Thomson! How many times do I need to explain that to you? Besides, we just found out that _he_ DIDN'T write the letter to me."

"Really?"

"No, he didn't."

"HA!" Lor shouted with triumph. "That's what I told you right away! I told you he can't be it! Well, you would've liked that, Tish, wouldn't you, but you were wrong!"

"It's okay, Lor! You were right, now let it go."

"Sorry. How did you find out? Oh – wait, I _don't wanna_ know at all!"

Carver interrupted: "But now _I_ wanna know something: Who else could it be?"

Lor added: "And I wanna know when I'm gonna get my pizza?" She hit her fists onto the floor, and the pizza guy came to them as if he'd been called.

"Ah," he said. "I can sense it, you understand now that you have to enjoy your pizza! Groovy! Take it as it is and enjoy it! Pizza, baby!" With that, he set a plate on their quilt with a pizza dough in the shape of a peace symbol – without anything on it.

"Can things get any weirder?" Tino commented.

While they were enjoying their "pizza", they certainly talked about Tish's secret admirer. They decided to scrutinize Percy next. As he usually went to the mall with Ruby on Saturdays, the four wanted to head there right after their meal. There wasn't but one problem with it: They needed a new plan.

"You can't just ask him for an autograph, too," Carver explained when they left the Pizza Place and stood in front of it.

"Autograph? Who, what?" Lor asked disturbed and pretty irritable.

"Just forget it," Carver tried to soothe her.

"But above all: Do you really want to ask him in front of Ruby?" Tino inquired.

"I don't know…," Tish said. "Does any one of you have a better idea? I don't. You certainly know that I'm not very familiar with the subject love." After a short pause, she asked: "What would _you_ do, if you were in my situation?"

"Well, personally…," Tino said. "If _I_ got a love letter… I'd distribute flyers to all the girls in town and they are to rate how much they like me."

"Just like the time when you distributed flyers to all the people in town to find out _if_ they liked you?" Lor giggled.

"Just like… that," Tino answered, feeling a bit ashamed.

"That's not a bad idea at all!" Carver figured. "That'd certainly make for a good plan…"

Carver didn't want to tell them already what exactly he had in mind, but he needed a computer. And as no one of them had one in their own rooms, except for Tino, the four friends rushed straight to his place. Willingly, Tino let Carver use his computer. While Tino, Lor and Tish were waiting for Carver to share his idea with them, suddenly Tino's Mom knocked on the door. She did notice the four enter the house, but they hadn't said a word to her. As usual, that wasn't even necessary. Mrs. Tonitini always knew what was troubling her son right away.

After she had knocked, Tino's Mom asked on the other side of the closed door: "May I come in for a second?"

"No, Mom!" Tino shouted. "We're very busy right now."

"Yes, I know you absolutely want to find out who wrote that mysterious love letter to Tish," Mrs. Tonitini answered. "But don't you forget something over this whole thing?"

Carver shortly interrupted and asked Tino: "Man, T, your Mom can even read your thoughts through closed doors?"

"Even from 50 miles distance and through soundproof walls," Tino explained drily and then shouted towards the door: "Don't worry, Mom, we already finished our homework."

Mrs. Tonitini replied: "Actually, I meant…"

"Mom, we wanna finish that," Tino interrupted. "But thank you for knocking before entering my thoughts this time."

His mother sighed. Probably, they'd figure it out themselves sooner or later. "No problem, honey." With that, she went back down into the kitchen.

And the four went back to their intention. Finally, Carver had finished. He printed the flayer he had just put together and proudly showed it to his friends. "Regardez-vous!" he said in a slightly arrogant way. "I guarantee this will help us with our search…"

The others curiously looked at the piece of paper and Tish skeptically read aloud what it said: "Competition…" Beneath, there was a picture of her. Tish continued: "What's the full name of this girl? Every correct answer will take part in the big raffle. Grand prize: 1 free chug-a-freeze…?"

She shortly exchanged confused looks with Lor and Tino and then asked Carver in an annoyed way: "And may I ask how this nonsense is going to help me find my admirer!"

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Carver explained. "Everyone who takes part in the competition must write your name on that flyer. That way, we can compare the handwriting of every participant with that on your letter!"

"But what about the grand prize: 1 free chug-a-freeze?" Lor insisted.

"Not only boys will want to win that – if anyone at all," Tino said.

"That's even better!" Carver replied. "Then at least no one will wonder what we _really_ plan to do."

"Oh yeah," Tino commented in a sarcastic way. "Certainly no one will wonder why _you_ want to buy them a chug-a-freeze…"

"Who said _I_'ll buy it for them?" Carver grinned at him.

"Carver, this plan sprang from complete idiocy! … But it's the only one we have," Tish sighed.

"Then let's go to the mall right away, before everything's closing!" Tino demanded, and the four of them were on their way immediately.

They simply stood in front of the escalator near the chug-a-freeze stand and distributed their flyers to all their school mates who came past them. Rather unexpectedly, they all filled up the supposed competition with enthusiasm. However, the security staff was not very enthusiastic, as they got attentive to the four after about an hour and threw them out once again. At least without banning them this time. And by that time the four friends had collected almost 80 filled up flyers all the same.

For the analysis of the handwritings, they went back into the quiet four walls of Tino. After his mother had promised not to disturb them, they got started. First of all, they had to sort out the flyers filled up by girls. That way there still were about 30 potential candidates left all the same. And about half of them couldn't be considered as they didn't know how to spell Tish's name. This time, Tish, Tino, Carver and Lor wanted to take it as seriously as possible. Every one of them compared each and every handwriting with the one on the letter, so that they'd get a somewhat secure and reliable opinion.

Almost three hours later, they finally had finished with all the flyers, being so very thorough. And they came to the conclusion:

"That's impossible!" Tish stated in dismay. "No one of these guys wrote that letter! "

"Well, we sure didn't get _every_ guy's handwriting, because of that stupid security guy who threw us out," Lor said.

"And besides, we're not graphologists or something like that…," Tino added.

"I almost fear I'm never going to find out who wrote that letter to me…," Tish sighed, lying on the floor on her belly, propping up on her arms.

"Hey, maybe he'll show up to you some time…," Lor tried to soothe her.

"But what if he doesn't? That's so hopeless!" Tish sobbed and let her head sink into her arms.

The other three looked at her sympathetically. Carver finally sighed: "Oh man, I guess we need a genius to solve this riddle…"

"Well, looks like our genius is just having a nervous breakdown," Tino stated, pointing at Tish.

But at that moment Tish rapidly moved her head up again, as if in a reflex action, and gaped into nothingness, astonished as if she just had the brainwave of the century. She lifted her index finger in a demonstrative way and beamed at her three surprised friends: "That's it! Why haven't I thought of that before? Yes, we need a genius!"

The other three went rapidly from bewildered to confused. Carver was the first to ask: "Uh… how exactly do you mean?"

Tish got up and said: "You'll see that soon enough. It's late already, I have to go home soon. Tomorrow morning, we'll all meet at my house, and then we'll ask for a piece of advice from a very wise person…"

**End of Chapter Two**


	3. Sunday

DISCLAIMER – I do not own The Weekenders or any of the show's characters. Doug Langdale and Disney own them. I also do not own _A Midsummer Night's Dream_. The title and a quote I used in this piece of fanfiction both belong to William Shakespeare.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**-SUNDAY-**

Just like they had agreed, Lor, Carver and Tino met Tish at her house and now, they all were on their way to the genius Tish had spoken of. Tish silently lead them and didn't answer to any questions her friends asked her on the way. Until they went up a hill whose summit was still invisible behind the bushes, and Carver noticed:

"Hey Tish, somehow this place looks familiar. I think I've been here already once or twice, can that be?"

Tish stopped in front of the bushes, like the others did as well, and turned around: "Your memory's not deceiving you, Carver. Indeed, you've been here twice already. The first time, we both came here to ask for advice, and the second time, you set out without my company to pay a visit to this genius. Or should I say – to the master?"

Now it hit Carver: "The master, of course! You mean this weirdo Jules!"

Tish protested: "Jules is not weird! He is a very wise and admirable person and he's multicultural."

"That guy's sitting on top of a stone all day long, philosophying!"

"Are you kidding?" Lor asked disbelieving.

"True…," Tish admitted. "His methods are a little… strange. But he is really intelligent and the only person who could ever help me out of a problem that I was not able to solve by myself. And I'm very glad that today, Lor and Tino will also receive the honor of meeting this genius in person."

Lor and Tino just looked at each other with bewilderment and shortly shrugged.

"Well…," Carver thought aloud. "After all, he taught me how to listen."

"Wow, _then_ he really has to be the master!" Lor commented.

"Yeah," Tino added. "That really calls for respect and admiration!"

Carver just gave them a blank look, while Tish motioned them to go on, saying: "I'm sure, with his advice, I'll be able to find my secret admirer."

The four of them went through the bushes and approached the summit of the hill. There they spotted already from afar the small lonesome tree whose trunk slightly bent over a large stone and so let some shadow fall onto the figure sitting on top of that stone. The boy on top of the stone, who was wearing a panama hat, a camping backpack and some huge sunglasses, was just reading in one of his books again.

When the four of them almost stood in front of his stone, he looked up and smiled: "Ah, Petratishkovna, it's been long since you last consulted me. And in your company are Carver René and two other friends. What pleasure to see you!"

"Hello Jules," Tish replied. "I'm glad to see you, too. I would like to introduce you. You already met Carver, and these are Tino and Lor."

"Um, hello, charmed," Tino uttered and Lor was able to say: "Uh, hi."

"The pleasure's all mine," Jules said. "Petratishkovna's friends are my friends as well. What brings you here?"

"Jules, I need a piece of advice from you," Tish explained.

"Anytime. What can I help you with?"

"Well, it's something… personal. But I just don't know what to do. I received a love letter from an anonymous author. I've already tried everything to find out who the letter could be from. Do you have some advice?"

"Well… first of all, think about what it was that induced you to discover the author of that letter. What thoughts did the letter cause in you?"

"She wanted to know who wrote it, what else?" Lor interrupted.

Tish glared at her shortly and then thought for a second or two. "Well… I was… touched. You must know, the letter consisted of a quote by William Shakespeare, from _A Midsummer Night's Dream_, with my name instead of beautiful Helena's. Being compared to Helena really touched me deep inside. Besides, I suspect the author of the letter possibly admires Shakespeare in a similar way as I do. And he's probably very well-read and intelligent… just like me." Her voice sounded very dreamily.

Jules nodded and then asked: "And what was it that induced you to consult me?"

Lor opened her mouth and took a breath to say something, but she succeeded in holding herself back and let Tish answer: "As I said, I just didn't know what to do any more. I thought hard about who could have written the letter, I compared the handwritings of some guys from school with the one on the letter… Of course, I could've asked them directly, but would the author have revealed himself to me? I absolutely wanted to know if there was any other way to solve this riddle. And _if_ anyone knows another way, it's you, Jules. You're intelligent, experienced and well-read, much more than I am."

Jules still smiled and nodded again: "Indeed, Petratishkovna, there is a way. And you already traveled it."

Tish stared at him in confusion. She blinked a few times, disbelieving, and then stuttered: "Wait… uh, how… how am I to understand? You mean… you… you… the letter…" She couldn't utter any other word.

"That's right. You solved the riddle, Petratishkovna,… goddess, nymph, perfect, divine."

Carver, Lor and Tino were shocked. Tish also couldn't utter anything but squeaking noises for a while. She had expected anything but this! When she had somewhat calmed down, she said: "_You_ wrote me that love letter? This is… well… Jules, I… I… admire your intelligence and wisdom, but… honestly – you're… sitting on top of a stone!"

Jules just stared.

"…all day long!" Tish added with emphasis.

Jules still didn't say anything for a while, then he asked: "So, you don't feel the same way for me?"

"I'm sorry, Jules," she sighed.

"No problem," he smiled.

"Um… really? I hope we're still friends, though?" Tish asked cautiously.

"Indubitably," Jules smiled again. He didn't sound grieved, disappointed or sad at all.

Tino whispered to Carver and Lor: "Man, he's really composed about that."

"Well, obviously, he _is_ the master," Carver said.

"Or he knows even less about love than Tish," Lor added with a grin.

"Jules, I found the letter beautiful all the same," Tish said. "But we've known each other for so long now, and I don't think we should endanger our friendship. There already is a very strong bonding between us, an intellectual bonding. I think our friendship, as it is, is something very special."

"OH MAN!" Tino shouted all of a sudden. They all looked at him startled – except for Jules who was the personification of calmness. "Guys," Tino continued, "This whole talk about friendship reminded me of something we completely forgot! It's our anniversary, remember?"

"You're right!" Lor gasped. "And we haven't done anything special yet!"

"That's only our master's fault!" Carver stated, pointing at Jules. "Just because he had to write that letter to Tish!"

"Carver! It wasn't his fault!" Tish retorted. Then she turned to Jules again: "I'm sorry, Jules, we have to go now. I promise I'll come and see you soon again. I hope you're not too disappointed now…"

"As I said: That's no problem at all. No enjoy yourselves."

Immediately, the four of them were on their way again, and as they didn't know exactly where to go, they just headed back to Tino's. When they entered the house, they started thinking about what they could do yet again.

"Man!" Tino sighed as he closed the door behind him. "Every year, we say we're gonna do something special at our anniversary, and every time something crops up or we can't think of anything!"

"Yeah, that's really stupid," Lor agreed.

At that, Tino's Mom entered the living room from the kitchen and said: "I hope you don't mind if I do interfere now. But why don't you just go… upstairs, to the terrace?"

"What are we supposed to do there?" Tino asked, but then he shrugged and motioned his friends to go upstairs with him. Mrs. Tonitini followed behind them. Tino knew his Mom was up to something. He trusted his mother and thought to himself that certainly a pleasant surprise would wait for him and the others there.

Once upstairs, Tino hesitated a bit before he opened the door leading outside. Surprised, he and the other three stepped out onto the terrace and beheld a small table with four glasses, some snacks, many drinks and a bowl of punch on it. And when they turned around, they discovered a banner above the door saying "8 years of friendship". They all looked at Mrs. Tonitini in awe who stood in the door with a content smile and said: "Now, that's something special, isn't it? Your own little party."

Tino smiled: "Thanks, Mom."

"If you need anything, I'm downstairs in the living room. Oh, and take a look at that little something on the chair…"

Lor was the first to spot it and cried in excitement: "Cool, a photo album!" She kneeled down to open it right away.

"Those are photos of us!" Tish exclaimed, looking over Lor's shoulder.

"That's awesome!" Carver said and came to take a look as well.

Tino was happy, too, but then he asked angrily: "Mom, you've been rummaging around in my room again!"

His mother just grinned and said "Have fun!" before she went downstairs.

Tino, Lor, Carver and Tish had been sitting there together for a long while, looking through the album, remembering the past 8 years. They were laughing a lot, sharing many wonderful memories. When they had reached the last page, Tino began thinking, though.

Finally, he said: "Guys, that party thing may be quite cool – but I don't really think that's necessary.

"Why not? How do you mean?" Carver inquired.

"Well, we always wanted to do something special at our anniversary weekend," Tino explained. "But didn't we do that all the time?"

"Huh, did what all the time?" Lor asked.

"Something special! Just think about it: We've been friends for such a long time now and we've experienced many great things together. Of course, there were also times that weren't so great. But we've been together all the time, all those years! I think _every_ day we spend together is a special day. And especially _every_ weekend!"

Tish nodded: "Tino's right. Our friendship has been lasting for so long now that it's actually not necessary to celebrate it on a particular day or weekend. Even if something crops up, we're always there for each other, and that's the most important thing."

"Yeah," Carver agreed. "It actually doesn't matter at all _what_ we do."

"That's right! So, guys, who wants to play some pool?" Lor shouted.

The others replied simultaneously: "Yeah, me!"

"Oh yeah, but first, let's go eat something!" Carver added.

While the other three were on their way downstairs, Tino spoke in front of a greyed background: "Well, I guess this weekend didn't turn out quite the way we imagined. But nevertheless, it was a great weekend, for we spent it together. I believe, without such unforeseen events, like a love letter to Tish, or a bet with Leard, or a crazy woman who wants to shoot a documentary about us,… or something else,… things wouldn't be so special any more. The one special thing is: We're always there for each other…" He looked down from the terrace and then shouted: "Hey, guys, wait up, would you!" And running to the door, he quickly waved and said: "'kay, later days!"

**THE END**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I hope you enjoyed. :) Once again, if there were any grammatical mistakes in this story, I'm really sorry for it. My English might be quite good, but it's not perfect. I just hope there weren't any grave mistakes that interfered with reading.  
Actually, I planned to publish the chapters in intervals of at least 1 day. But I don't think that would've made the story more suspenseful or whatever, so I just uploaded the whole thing right after translating and re-reading it several times. Maybe next time, I'll attempt at a bigger Weekenders project, written in English right away. I'm already planning. I just need to do some research about the American school system before I get started, as it's going to be a story about the Weekenders' future. So, I really hope you liked this little piece of fanfiction and please review! Hope to see you soon! ;)


End file.
